earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhemis Tamias
=Personal History= Life in Lordaeron was peaceful. Rhemis found suit to his occupation as a farmer, and helped his family work around the area, raising wheat, corn, and grain. His father, Mordaeus Tamias, was a fearsome man in the land, and loved his family dearly. Rhemis was close to his father, and learned much about life from him. While born as a nobleman, Rhemis' family found suit running a farm rather than dabbling in politics. When the First War came, he had no choice but to fight in it. But he would not be alone, as his father guided him in the ways of the sword and also participated in the First War as well. Alongside his father and his younger brother, Vystrum, the three worked very well as a sole unit. Each was gifted with their respective talents: Mordaeus with the greatsword, Rhemis with a single broadsword, and Vystrum with a knack for arcane magic. During a battle, Rhemis had lost a chunk of his right shoulder and eye. Frightened and raged, Mordaeus demanded for treatment immediately, and hired reputable goblin engineers to piece Rhemis back up. Rhemis was outfitted with an eternium eye and an eternium shoulder support. A few weeks later, he was able to come back into the service and fight alongside his family once more. His first and last battle was at the Dark Portal, and soon thereafter found peace back at the farm. After the Second War, at the age of 23, Rhemis gave birth to a girl and named her Catherine. The new few years were peaceful, until his wife caught a terrible sickness, and died a few weeks later. Rhemis found himself the only caretaker for his child, and he did everything he could to raise her to become a fine woman. More disaster struck when the Third War came. Rhemis relocated to Stormwind because he felt, "a rather bad feeling about today." Vystrum and Catherine also relocated with him, but Mordaeus stayed behind at the farm to persuade others to relocate to Stormwind as well. He failed, but before he was able to journey to Stormwind, he fell victim to the plague and died soon after. The remaining Tamias family discovered the dire news and were shocked. Rhemis felt a terrible pang of depression after hearing about his father's death. However, he came to his senses and finally made a decision to enlist in the Stormwind Guard. While he did not play a major role in the Third War, his reputation rose in Stormwind and he became widely known as a stalwart and just officer. Corruption rarely escapes him, and his physical appearance makes him all the more threatening to others who would do bad. Soon after his enlistment, Vystrum became an officer and coupled with Rhemis, acting as good support when trouble was about. The three stayed in Stormwind even after the Third War, mainly because there was no place to return to due to the plague. Catherine became a traveling priestess and set her sights at Loch Modan, where there was word of a vicious battle that left many Mountaineers injured. Weeks passed, and Rhemis believed there would finally be peace for the Tamias family. However, his mood went incredibly sour when he was told, by Berlshenk personally, that his beloved daughter was incredibly injured by a group known as the Vorisswa. This was the last time Rhemis wanted any bad news. Enraged, concerned, and extremely inspired, Rhemis joined with Berlshenk to find whereabouts about the Vorisswa. When all was done and the Vorisswa's leader was defeated, Rhemis returned to Stormwind, where he found his daughter fully healed. He believed now that there would be peace. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and caught word a few months later about the death of Berlshenk and the resurfacing of the Vorisswa. He engaged in a battle with them right in Stormwind, and told Catherine the unfortunate news, which made her become insecure again. However, he did not want the same thing to happen in Loch Modan, and persuaded her to train and become a paladin. Where he sent her is unknown, but it is believed that she is training to become a paladin in a disclosed location. Meanwhile, Rhemis continues to hunt out the Vorisswa with the help of Barzik and Berlshenk's other companions. It is with a great hope that Rhemis can finally find peace once the Vorisswa is completely eradicated. =Physical Appearance= Rhemis' heights around 5"6, and has rich black hair and a beard that is neatly groomed. His right eye is covered in eternium, and glows a dark red where his eyeball should be. His right shoulder is also covered in eternium, and looks as if the upper portion of it was stitched together. His face always looks serious, and he seems scolding most of the time. Anyone in Stormwind can tell you that Rhemis is actually kind, and is simply scaring all the bad people away. He does well with children, and hates people who go out of their way just to do something unjust. Rhemis is covered in platemail armor with the Stormwind Lion on his chestpiece. On his left is an elegantly crafted dagger, and on his right is an old, but well-cared for broadsword. =Trivia= *Rhemis was only 18 when he participated in the First War. *While good with a sole broadsword, Rhemis can also use a greatsword, or pair his broadsword with a dagger. *It is believed that Rhemis' modifications also extended his lifespan. However, it is not known, but assumed due to his young appearance. *Within the Stormwind Guard, rumors have spread about Rhemis and his "officer" position. These officer positions are believed to be farfetched, and are simply cover-ups for the high-ranking officials of the Stormwind Guard. The rumors speculate that perhaps Rhemis is much more than a simple "officer," considering his skills, and may actually have a high standing in the Guard. These rumors have yet to be confirmed, however, and Rhemis has yet to divulge any information regarding the rumors. Category:Rhemis Category:Dormant